Cutting tools such as drills and taps are provided and coated with a hard film to increase abrasion resistance. TiN-based, TiCN-based, TiAlN-based and AlCrN-based coatings are widely used for this cutting tool hard film and improvements are achieved for further increasing performance thereof. For example, this corresponds to a hard laminated film described in Patent Document 1.